


【王最】兔子

by Enceladus_0310



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enceladus_0310/pseuds/Enceladus_0310
Summary: 写在前面：1.第一次写王最的小破车……2.OOC就是我，我就是OOC！3.有抹布存在，但是没做太过分的事……随便看看吧……
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 8





	【王最】兔子

【所以事情为什么会变成这样呢？】  
“哈啊……哈！呜……”  
【好热……】  
浑身没有力气，我软绵绵地倒在沙发上，感觉全身的血液都流向了两处。  
头脑感觉有些发烫，意识仿佛蒙上了一层浓雾，朦朦胧胧地无法思考。  
下体逐渐变得疼痛，我的手不由自主地向下伸去，想从这份痛苦中解放出来，然而紧致的布料阻挡了我的动作。当然只是从外面抚摸就能感受到快感，但是、但是……  
【不够，完全不够……】  
我渴望更多，身体在叫嚣着需要更多的抚摸，需要更加直接地触碰。欲望张牙舞爪地在身体上留下痕迹，仿佛花朵绽放，将气息散布地到处都是，引诱食蜜者得前来。  
“哈啊、呃呜！”  
有什么人走了进来，这人会是那个食蜜者吗？  
“……！”  
【是谁呢？】  
这是熟悉的声音，这是熟悉的气味，淡淡地葡萄味，那个人他会来这里吗？  
“王马……君？”  
※  
【所以说事情为什么会变成这样！】  
此刻王马穿着只有上半截，完全遮不住胸部号称为衬衣的制服，以及一弯腰便会露出半个屁股的火辣热裤，踩着小皮靴，戴着平光眼镜还有一对兔子耳朵，摆着一张臭脸站在昏暗大厅的角落里。  
这里是一所地下俱乐部的大厅，要问这里是什么地方，看眼前这些露着大半个屁股和胸部的兔女郎和兔男郎就应该知道了。  
他根本不喜欢这种充满了淫糜气息的地方，但是为了某个天真的小侦探他只能忍着不爽潜入这种地方。  
不久之前他的小侦探接下了一个超出他业务范围的工作，他想尝试一下。然而王马出于私心并不是很想他去这种地方，没管住自己的嘴嘲讽了几句，瞬间小侦探的脸色就变了，好几天没理他。  
事后王马思来想去这件事是自己不好，可拉不下脸去道歉，同样不想丢下他诱人的小侦探，最终只能以这种别扭的方式跟着他去了同一个地方。  
可他失算了，这个地下俱乐部好大，自己根本没有见到最原，还要穿这种热裤短到露出半个屁股的装扮，怎么想都是自己亏了。  
“哈……好累……”  
王马心累地就差点趴倒在地了。  
“喂！你在干什么！”  
一个陌生男性的声音出现在他的头顶，他向上一瞟发现站在那里的人是管理组长。  
【这人自己倒是穿得一本正经……】  
王马这么想着露出了灿烂的笑容道：“累了嘛～休息一会儿～不行？”  
“去去，休息够了就去工作！”  
“切～”  
他向着组长看不到的地方翻了一个大大的白眼，十分不情愿地站了起来。  
“呀~”  
突然，不远处一位不认识的兔女郎发出了媚叫，不用看就知道她被人摸了胸，也许客人的咸猪手都伸到了衣服里面。  
这里地方就是这种地方，大厅里可以随便摸兔女郎，再多给点钱甚至可以去上面房间里慢慢享用。  
诚然最原是男性也许并不需要担心这种事，但是他这么漂亮，万一呢！  
想到这里王马又振作了起来，他一定要找到自己的兔女郎，这只漂亮兔子的翘屁股只有自己可以摸！  
〖30分钟后〗  
“哈……”  
结果王马又一次回到了那个阴暗的角落，只有这里能让他感到内心平静下来。  
刚刚去寻找最原顺便工作的路上，被几个色大叔摸了屁股。  
“世界上就是有这样的人吧，是男的还是女的根本就不重要吧，只要是屁股就好了吧……”  
虽然他早有心理准备，但是真的碰到这种事还是有点恶心，感觉胃里一阵阵地不舒服。  
“干脆直接摧毁这里算了，小最原弄这么麻烦干什么……”  
这么说着他按下了眼镜边的一个按钮。  
“哈……好累，干脆去休息室躲着算了。”  
他觉得自己应该去休息一下喝点东西来缓解胃部不适。  
走在员工通道中，空气中刺鼻的香水味淡了不少，脑子也清晰了一些。  
“刚才那个孩子是不是进那个房间了？”  
突然王马听到了什么人的对话。  
“最里面的那个休息室？好像是的。”  
“阿拉拉~好可怜啊，不知道要被怎么看呢，哈哈哈。”  
“哈哈哈，今天的工作能轻松点了，不过这孩子是不是太平了，这么平还来这里工作吗？老板还真是不挑啊。”  
“哈哈哈。”  
两只母兔子的声音从转角传来，她们愉快地说着闲话。这种事王马本没有兴趣，但是平胸这个引起了他的注意。  
他并没办法保证最原穿得是兔男郎的衣服，如果有人恶趣味让他穿上了兔女郎的衣服呢……  
【嗯，似乎还不错。】  
怀揣着这种想法，他向着最里面的休息室走去，毕竟就算不是最原，也没什么损失。  
这个房间所在的地方很偏僻也很安静，有种隐隐约约引诱新人来这里逃避的味道。  
不过这些都跟王马没什么关系，他只需要打开进去，确认一下他心爱的小侦探是不是在里面就行了。  
“那么……打扰了，请问有人、在吗……”  
打开门，香甜的气息扑面而来，这是人工香精的味道，并不劣质，混有一些催情的芬芳，显得更加甜美。  
然而他所惊讶的并不是这种气息，而是眼前的场景。  
他所寻找的人就在眼前，只是状态似乎并不是很好。  
那人满脸潮红地躺在宽大的沙发上，双眼迷蒙地看着自己。兔子耳朵的头箍因为动作而侧偏，斜斜地挂在头侧，他那穿着高跟鞋的双腿微微曲起打开，呈现出“M”形，而手正在不停地亵玩鼓起的下体，透明混有些微乳白色的液体星星点点地渗出布料的外面，展现着他的色情。  
“小、小最原！”  
“王马……君？”  
最原充满疑惑的声音中，透露着难以抑制的情欲。  
※  
“啊……”  
【啊……是我熟悉的气味，是他的味道……】  
我追寻着气味的源头，我好像有什么需要跟他说，但是现在什么都想不起来。  
他的气味让我感到安心，我大胆地侵入他的内部，舔舐着那份气味的表面，品尝他那如同葡萄一般的甜蜜。  
“好甜，喜欢……”  
他把我推回了沙发之上，柔软的绒布包裹着我的身体，仿佛摇篮一般。  
【他在说什么？】  
我听到了吮吸的声音，我感到了欣愉的触觉，我看到了梦中的场景。  
这种事我想了多少次？  
应该有很多次了吧，我没有细数过。  
第一次是什么时候出现在我的梦中的呢？  
他如同告白一般的游戏之后，我发现了自己的想法。可他那些话终究只是恶劣的玩笑吧，我将它隐藏起来，深深地埋进心底。  
梦醒之后会变成什么样？  
梦醒之后……  
“呜……”  
我有些委屈，抱紧了梦中的幻影。  
醒来之后就什么都没有了吧，在梦中放肆一点应该没什么吧。  
“王马君……抱我……”  
我发出了邀请的声音。  
※  
“小、小最原！”  
王马有点不敢相信眼前的场景，甚至怀疑这会不会是这些甜美的气体弄出来的幻觉。  
【这可是那个最原终一耶，虽然有点闷骚，但是永远一本正经的最原终一耶。他竟然穿着兔女郎的衣服，在这种地方自慰……果然是男孩子吗。】  
想到这里，突然意识到站在门口会被人看到，他立马走进休息室，顺手把门反锁了起来。  
他脸上挂着有点尴尬的笑容走到了最原的身边，蹲下与他平视道：“大侦探最原终一先生，你不是在调查案件吗，你现在在做什么？”  
“啊……”  
最原看着身边的人，一直紧紧地盯着他，口中发出毫无意义的音节，不知道他想表达什么，也许什么意思都没有。  
“啊啊~别再用这种湿漉漉的眼睛盯着我看了……”  
王马看着眼前这么诱人的甜点感觉自己被紧紧包裹的小兄弟有点不太好，他似乎想抬起头跟沙发上的人打声招呼。  
【冷静点啊，王马小吉，你可是几万人的统领，恶之大总统啊，怎么能被这点美色打败！振作起来！】  
他闭上眼，揉了揉头发道：“嗯，再这样小心我侵……呜！”  
然而没等他说完，最原拉住他的领带一把将他拉向自己，不由分说啃上了他的嘴唇。  
柔软的小舌灵活地越过大开的牙关直达内部，细致地舔舐上颚以及舌头表面，为他带来仿佛触电般酥麻的感觉。  
片刻，在王马还没回过神来之时，最原便已抽身远离，舌尖牵扯出些许银丝挂于嘴角，亦被他细细舔去。  
“好甜，喜欢……”  
他抚摸着自己的嘴唇，轻声说出诱惑的话语。  
听到这句话，那个男人还忍得住。  
王马一把将眼前的人推倒在柔软的沙发上，俯视着他露出有些危险的笑容道：“接下去我可不知道会发生什么，你不想的话，现在可以推开我。”  
最原呆呆地看着眼前的人，仿佛不知道那人在说什么，可他没有拒绝反而渐渐地露出了温柔的微笑，默许了将要发生的一切。  
见状王马一把扯下最原胸前那几片毫无用处的布料，充血挺立的乳珠立刻暴露在空气中，它微微颤抖，看上去有点可怜。  
他伸出舌头轻轻舔舐这片敏感的皮肤，仿佛羽毛划过皮肤，激起一片快感。最原难耐地弓起身将自己的胸部愈发往他的嘴里送，渴望更为强烈的刺激。  
王马轻笑一声，含住了他所渴望刺激的点，同时如同小婴儿一般吮吸起来，发出啧啧的声响。  
双手也不会闲下来，一只手揉捏轻掐另一边乳头，与此同时，另一只手早已侵入下体的布料中。  
扯破轻薄的丝袜，剥开遮挡性器的布料，他的指甲缓缓划过玲口，给最原带来无比强烈的快感，这是自己抚慰无法得到的东西。  
“呜……”  
随着王马的动作，最原发出了难耐的声音。  
本以为他会露出更加诱人的表情，然而当王马向上瞟的时候，却发现那人的脸上露出了悲伤的神情，甚至流出了泪水。  
“怎么了？”  
见状他停下了手中的动作，伸出手抚去最原脸上的泪水。他很喜欢这个小侦探，如果只是想要身体，他早可以动手了。然而他不想强迫最原做这种事，他想要这人的心，要他自愿一直看着自己。如今只要他不愿意，他自然会停下来。  
“不想要你就该早点推开……呜哇！”  
这一次最原依然没有让王马说完话，他一把抱住了眼前的人，紧紧地抱住了他。  
王马可以感觉到这人有点发抖，完全不知道他到底在想什么，神志不清也许指得就是这种状态吧。  
突然有点扫兴，王马想推开怀里的人，然而这时他在耳边轻声细语道：“王马君……抱我……”  
“诶！”  
他有点不相信自己的耳朵。  
【小最原是这样大胆的人吗？】  
他对自己发出疑问，但他发现最原望向他的眼中没有丝毫迷惘，他散发着自己的魅力，发出无声的邀请。  
【也许乘人之危也没什么不好，说不定这个闷骚的人原本就想这样。】  
“哈哈。”王马的脸上逐渐露出了奇怪的笑容，他捧着最原的脸道：“尼嘻嘻，可以哦~不过就这样多没意思啊，我们玩点别的吧~”  
这么说着，他瞥向了一边墙上可疑的皮质手铐。  
♥  
最原的双眼被领带蒙住，他被带离了那个柔软的沙发，背部紧贴着玻璃一般的墙壁，双手高高举起被铐上了皮质手铐。  
手铐的高度并不高，以他的身高来讲，站直的话手铐甚至可以碰到头顶。然而此刻他的双脚无力，根本站不住，只能依靠这个手铐帮助保持直立的状态。  
有人摸上了他的大腿，手指在他的皮肤上游走，仿佛抚摸光滑的绸缎，他一路游走向后沿着衣服的布料边缘逐渐侵入内部。  
手掌包裹着整个臀部，手指灵活地钻入他的臀缝，在菊瓣附近逡巡，并不着急着向更深处进发。  
“嗯~”  
最原感觉那里的皮肤有种奇怪的感受，有点痒有点难耐，然而更多更多的是心里有种期待与瘙痒，渴望着抚摸自己的人可以进入到更深的地方。  
“里面……里面想要……”  
因为失去了视野，他的行为更为大胆。他颤抖着将自己打开，展示自己已经勃起的性器，邀请对方品尝自己这道丰盛的甜点。  
“尼嘻嘻，小最原真可爱~”  
王马亲吻了一下他的嘴角，将沾有润滑剂手指缓缓地伸进他的后庭中。  
“呜……”  
即使有心里准备，从未被进入的地方被手指侵入难免会有不适感，最原发出了小声的呻吟。  
见状王马也没有急于增加手指，而是在他的体内四处撩拨，仿佛一场游戏，寻找他敏感点的游戏。  
“哈啊……哈啊……哈！”  
王马似乎很满意他的反应，一直在四处点火，戳弄他的敏感点。  
身体的快感被不断激发，最原感觉眼前一阵黑一阵白的，感觉自己就漂浮在欲望的海洋中。  
在某一次戳弄下，他终于攀上了顶点，乳白色的液体从分身中射出弄脏了自己黑色的兔女郎装。  
“哈……哈……”  
释放过后他无力地靠在王马身上，他听到了心跳的声音，扑通扑通地跳得很快，那人也在兴奋。有一点点高兴，但他还是小声抱怨道：“王马君欺负人。”  
“是吗？”那人却发出天真的声音装傻道：“我还以为小最原就是想这样呢，那我不做了吧~”  
说着他便想把自己的手指从后庭中抽离出来，最原见状赶紧收紧括约肌，挽留这个小坏蛋。  
“嘻嘻，原来小最原这么喜欢我啊，那我可不能让他失望了呢~”  
肛门被细心扩张，手指的数量从一根逐渐增加，一根、两根、三根……很快最原的后庭已经可以吞下三根手指，原本的不适也早已荡然无存。  
王马在温暖的甬道内不断翻搅，发出“咕啾咕啾”的色情声响，刺激着最原的薄如纸一般的脸皮。  
不知过了多久，大约是感觉欺负地差不多了吧，王马将手指从温暖的后庭中抽离出来，带出轻微的水声。  
原本因为释放过而萎靡的阴茎，早因王马的动作再次振作，高高翘起他的头渴望着再一次射出精液。  
没让最原等太久，有什么温热的东西顶在了他的肛口，不断磨蹭一副犹豫着要不要进去的样子。  
“怎么了？”  
“这样行吗？”  
“可以哦，我希望这样。”  
没想到临了这人反而有点退缩，一点都不像他。最原露出微笑，伸出手抱住了他的头，温柔地说道：“反正只是个梦，就满足一下我的愿望吧。”  
“梦……原来是这样吗？”  
王马邪笑了一下，抱起他的身体，把自己挤进了他的双腿中间，龟头随着他的动作缓缓进入他的体内。与之前几根手指完全不同，粗长的性器撑开甬道，一点一点地向内部进发。  
“呜……”  
最原发出了小声的呜咽，他有点难受，王马也不再动作，只是保持着一个姿势等待他适应。  
没过多久，最原蹭了蹭他的鬓发表示自己可以了。  
收到邀请，王马先是小幅动了几下，发现对方的确适应了之后，便加快了抽动的频率，不断将自己的粗长往更深处挺进。  
“唔嗯！啊……啊！”  
最原来不及喘息，因为快感颤栗着弓起背部，口中发出断断续续地呻吟。  
突然一个挺进，整根性器没入他的身体，填满了肠道每一处皱褶，最原可以感受到他的形状，甚至是他跳动的节奏。  
此时王马也没有了余裕，他不再温柔，没有给最原喘息的机会，不断地攻击他的敏感点，前列腺的表面不停地被摩擦到，快感如同山崩一般倾泻而下，令人不知所措。  
津液从嘴角溢出，沿着最原漂亮的颈部流下，滑落到胸部，然后被人细细吻去。  
“好、好舒服……王马……王马……”  
最原无意识地不断重读着这些话语，在对方耳朵里无异于鼓励，他更加卖力地肏弄他的身体，给两人带来更大的快感。  
“要、要射……要射了……”  
“唔……可以哦，小最原我们一起……”  
随着身下人的一个挺进，最原射出了今晚第二发精液，他因为快感无意识地抱紧了王马，收紧了肠壁。王马也因为他的高潮，将自己的精液尽数射进了他体内。  
最原的感官受到强烈刺激，药物的作用逐渐消退，意识又一次逐渐朦胧起来。  
在失去意识之前，他吻上了王马的唇，如同蜻蜓点水一般的吻。  
他的眼里这一切只是一场梦，疯狂结束之后他的梦也该醒了，醒来就什么都没了，最后这个吻算是道别。  
“睡吧。”  
王马解开最原的束缚，坐在地上，让他靠在自己的怀里安心地休息。  
他盯着眼前这面玻璃一样的墙壁，眯起了眼。  
在无边的黑暗背后似乎有什么在不断蠢动，他们将自己隐藏在这面墙壁的后面，兴奋地观看，如阴沟里的老鼠。  
他摸了摸自己眼镜边，开口道：“露比酱~在吗？”  
“嗯~这里有些变态大叔呢，好可怕哦~把他们全部扔进监狱里去，无论用什么方法，最好恐怖一点的，尼嘻嘻~”  
他现在才发现这是一面单向透镜，一群变态在休息室的饮料里下药，然后躲在镜子后面看着新人难以自持地自慰，以此娱乐。  
“只是让你们坐牢实在是太便宜你们了，下地狱吧！”  
王马对着墙壁用手指划了一下自己的脖子。  
★  
「以下简讯，今晨中心大楼门口悬挂数名穿着暴露的中年男子，警方正在全力侦破此案件……」  
“早上好，小最原~”  
“……”  
一大清早王马便蹦蹦跳跳地跑进了最原的房间，平常最原一定会说几句，然而今天他撇过脑袋根本不敢看这个人的眼睛。  
“怎么了小最原，你讨厌我了吗？都不敢看我了，呜哇哇哇哇！”  
他的假哭声穿透耳膜直达脑内，但这也没法影响到最原此刻的动作。  
“诶！小最原你这里怎么了！好大一个蚊子包！”  
见状王马直接凑了过去，一把扯开最原睡衣的衣领，露出了他斑驳的前胸。  
“——！！！”  
瞬间最原红成熟虾子的脸完全暴露在了他的眼里。  
“不、不要看……”  
“为什么不要看，这可是我的杰作耶~”  
“杰、杰作什么的……”  
此刻他只想找个地洞钻下去，他没失忆，那段时间的记忆虽然模模糊糊的，但是一切都还在他的脑子里。  
王马的气味，王马的触感，王马给他带来的快感，一切的一切都在。  
“我为什么……”  
“因为你喜欢我！”  
“……”  
听到王马的话，最原低下头把自己埋进了被子里，闷闷地声音从里面传了出来：“是啊……不行吗……”  
“可以呀~因为我也喜欢~”  
“诶！”他有点惊讶地抬起头看着眼前的小个子男生，“但是，那时候不是谎话吗？”  
“嗯……小最原很聪明，但是为什么有时候就这么笨呢！”  
王马扯了扯他的脸颊，发泄自己的不满。  
“那、那么……”  
“嗯！跟我交往吧！”  
“呜……”  
听到这句话，最原又一次把自己的头埋进了被子里，这次他是为了遮掩自己又一次变成熟虾子的脸。  
“尼嘻嘻~”  
王马这么笑着，抱住了这个巨大的被子包。


End file.
